The present invention relates to a supporting substrate to be bonded with a semiconductor bare chip and a method of bonding a supporting substrate and a semiconductor bare chip.
In prior art, after bumps have been provided on the semiconductor bare chip, then the semiconductor bare chip is face-down bonded onto the supporting substrate by a thermal compression bonding process. Thereafter, a sealing resin is flowed into an inter-space between the semiconductor bare chip and the supporting substrate for sealing them.
With reference to FIG. 1A, electrode pads 3 are provided on a supporting substrate 1. Further, electrode pads 3 are also provided on a semiconductor bare chip 6 and then bumps 4 are provided on the electrode pads 3 of the semiconductor bare chip 6.
With reference to FIG. 1B, the semiconductor bare chip 6 and the supporting substrate 1 are bonded by the thermocompression bonding so that the bumps 4 of the semiconductor bare chip 6 are bonded with the electrode pads 3 of the supporting substrate 1.
With reference to FIG. 1C, a sealing resin 5 is flowed into an inter-space between the semiconductor bare chip 6 and the supporting substrate 1 for sealing the same.
Further, it is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 8-213425 that bumps are provided on electrode pads formed on both the semiconductor bare chip and the supporting substrate prior to the thermocompression bonding between them before the sealing resin is flowed into an inter-space between the semiconductor bare chip and the supporting substrate for sealing the same.
Furthermore, the tape-automated bonding method as the other type bonding than the face-down bonding method is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 5-36761.
The conventional thermocompression bonding is engaged with the following disadvantages. It is required to conduct the previous treatment or process of the semiconductor bare chip before bonding thereof to the supporting substrate. Namely, the semiconductor bare chip is not directly usable for bonding to the supporting substrate. This causes a problem with entry of defects and impurities into the semiconductor bare chip. Further, the sealing resin film is flowed into the inter-space between the semiconductor bare chip and the supporting substrate after the bonding process has been carried out, for which reason it is difficult to conduct an exact sealing between the semiconductor bare chip and the supporting substrate without formation of any voids in the sealing resin film. This results in deterioration or drop of reliability of the product of the semiconductor device.
In the above circumstances, it had been required to develop a novel supporting substrate to be bonded with a semiconductor bare chip and a novel method of bonding them free from the above problems and disadvantages.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel supporting substrate to be bonded with a semiconductor bare chip free from the above problems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel supporting substrate to be bonded with a semiconductor bare chip without conducting any previous treatment or process of the semiconductor bare chip before bonding thereof to the supporting substrate.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a novel supporting substrate to be bonded with a semiconductor bare chip which allows prevention of entry of defects and impurities into the semiconductor bare chip.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novel supporting substrate to be bonded with a semiconductor bare chip without flowing a sealing resin into an inter-space between the semiconductor bare chip and the supporting substrate after the bonding process has been carried out.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel supporting substrate to be bonded with a semiconductor bare chip which allows conducting an exact sealing between the semiconductor bare chip and the supporting substrate without formation of any voids in the sealing resin film.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a novel supporting substrate to be bonded with a semiconductor bare chip which allows the product of the semiconductor device to have a high reliability.
It is moreover an object of the present invention to provide a novel method of thermocompression bonding a supporting substrate to a semiconductor bare chip free from the above problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel method of thermocompression bonding a supporting substrate to a semiconductor bare chip which prevents entry of defects and impurities into the semiconductor bare chip.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel method of thermocompression bonding between a supporting substrate to and a semiconductor bare chip without conducting any previous treatment or process of the semiconductor bare chip before bonding thereof to the supporting substrate.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel method of thermocompression bonding a supporting substrate to a semiconductor bare chip without flowing a sealing resin into an inter-space between the semiconductor bare chip and the supporting substrate after the bonding process has been carried out.
It is further another object of the present invention to provide a novel method of thermocompression bonding between a supporting substrate and a semiconductor bare chip which allows conducting an exact sealing between the semiconductor bare chip and the supporting substrate without formation of any voids in the sealing resin film.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a novel method of thermocompression bonding a supporting substrate to a semiconductor bare chip without any deterioration or drop of reliability of the product of the semiconductor device.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following descriptions.
The first aspect of the present invention provides a supporting substrate for mounting a semiconductor bare chip thereon. The supporting substrate has a surface provided with electrode pads thereon and bumps on the electrode pads. A sealing resin film is selectively formed on the surface of the supporting substrate, except over the bumps, and further the sealing resin film has at least a thermosetting property. The electrode pads of the above supporting substrate and the bumps of the semiconductor bare chip are bonded by a thermo-compression bonding method whereby the sealing between the supporting substrate and the semiconductor bare chip is simultaneously conducted.
The second aspect of the present invention provides a semiconductor device comprising: a semiconductor bare chip having a surface provided with first electrode pads thereon; and a supporting substrate on which the semiconductor bare chip is mounted. The supporting substrate has a surface provided with second electrode pads thereon and bumps on the second electrode pads so as to bond the bumps with the first electrode pads of the semiconductor bare chip. The surface of the supporting substrate, except for the bumps, is covered by a sealing resin film. The sealing resin film has at least a thermosetting property.
The third aspect of the present invention provides a method of bonding a semiconductor bare chip to a supporting substrate. The method comprises a single step of: conducting a thermo-compression bonding of the semiconductor bare chip having a surface, which is provided with first electrode pads thereon, to a supporting substrate having a surface, which is provided with second electrode pads thereon and bumps on the second electrode pads and which is covered by a sealing resin film having both a photosensitivity and a thermosetting property, so that the bumps are bonded with the first electrode pads of the semiconductor bare chip.
The fourth aspect of the present invention provides a method of forming a supporting substrate for mounting a semiconductor bare chip thereon. The method comprises the steps of: providing electrode pads on a surface of the supporting substrate; providing bumps on the electrode pads; and selectively providing a sealing resin film having both a photosensitivity and a thermosetting property on the surface of the supporting substrate, except over the bumps.
The fifth aspect of the present invention provides a method of forming a semiconductor device. The method comprises the steps of: providing electrode pads on a surface of a supporting substrate; providing bumps on the electrode pads; selectively providing a sealing resin film having both a photosensitivity and a thermosetting property on the surface of the supporting substrate, except over the bumps; and conducting a thermo-compression bonding of the supporting substrate with a semiconductor bare chip having a surface which is provided with first electrode pads thereon and which is entirely covered by a passivation layer except over the electrode pads, so that the bumps are bonded with the first electrode pads of the semiconductor bare chip, and the sealing resin film is made into contact directly with the passivation layer of the semiconductor bare chip.